


It's a home

by trulycanorous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, aka I finally reposted it from aff, just kaisoo being cute what’s new, please this is like 4 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulycanorous/pseuds/trulycanorous
Summary: Jongin needs Kyungsoo all the time, flicks of a tail and barely there kisses included.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	It's a home

**Author's Note:**

> just a very, /very/ old drabble of mine.

Standing before his front door, Jongin didn't quite understand what it was about Thursdays that never failed to leave him feeling uneasy.

Perhaps it had something to with the day itself being lodged somewhere in the week, whereby the previous days somewhat manage to leave him drained, not to mention unbelievably stressed. But as he stepped into the apartment he shared with his hybrid boyfriend, jongin couldn't help but revel in the much easier and loving feeling that came with a certain wide eyed boy.

The closing of the door behind him left out the heavy feeling that came with wanting to go home and instead let the smell of kyungsoo's cooking and the cinnamon scented candle he insisted on having in the hallway, wash over him. He shrugged off his jacket and let his bag drop carelessly somewhere by his shoes. He couldn’t bring it in himself to care, not when he sought for the comfort of a soft tail wrapped around his upper thigh and hands running across his back. Kyungsoo must have heard the door being shut (jongin wasn’t really quiet if he was being honest but then again, kyungsoo heard everything) because seconds later the hybrid was stepping out of their kitchen, lips pulled back in a soft heart shaped smile. Jongin allowed himself to take in the sight of kyungsoo dressed in nothing but his tshirt, the material bunched at the hem where his tail curved behind. He knew it couldn’t be comfortable for the cat, but the hybrid insisted on so many occasions on wearing his clothes when jongin wasn’t around.

He really, really didn’t mind.

As kyungsoo neared, Jongin knew, knew that the smaller boy was aware of his mild distress. So with no words exchanged, he didn’t hesitate to pull him down by the nape, so jongin could bury his face in the skin just below his cat ear, shaky breaths fanning over the sensitive area. He wrapped his arms around a petite waist, reveling in the instant comfort it brought him. Kyungsoo had a thumb underneath his shirt, rubbing comforting circles into the skin.

It was all Jongin needed and more.

With each nuzzle against the curve of his cheek, jongin felt the pressure ease out of his shoulders and welcomed the comfort seeping in. Kyungsoo was so small in his arms, but so soft and warm too and Jongin loved him so much.

He couldn't help but pull him in closer, needing him in so many ways and kyungsoo understood, he always understood, because he pulled his face towards jongin's, whispered a soft "it's okay" before pressing his lips to his in the sweetest of kisses. It was slow, so full of love and exactly what jongin craved. He couldn't help but let out these breathless little sounds when kyungsoo moved to kiss along his jawline instead, before settling just beside his ear. "shh baby, it's okay"

and jongin knew it was. As long as kyungsoo was just there after a long day, he knew nothing else mattered.

Kyungsoo moved to kiss jongin once more, soft presses against slightly parted lips that made jongin's heart race with love. The hybrids tail moved to wrap around jongin's lower leg and he knew it brought comfort to him as much as it did to jongin. Once kyungsoo reckoned it was okay for him to stop, he moved his head back slightly, but still close enough for his lips to brush against jongin's with each heartfelt word. "I love you so much jongin-ah" his eyes shone with such adoration that jongin had trouble catching his breath. He wrapped his arms tighter around the hybrid while kyungsoo moved to run his fingers through his hair and though his words were muffled and pressed against a smooth, pale neck, kyungsoo's cat ears never missed anything.

"I love you, very much"

Stood in their hallway like this, with every part of their bodies touching and breaths passing across each others skins, jongin couldn't help but think that putting up with any thursday was worth it as long as he came home to this.


End file.
